


You Make Me Happy

by sheisagenius



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Post White Out, Quintis - Freeform, Smut, my brain wouldn't let go of this idea, tent fic, with some fluff too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 03:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5651347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisagenius/pseuds/sheisagenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy and Toby enjoy the rest of the evening in their tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post and comments made by Sara and Tara. It was begging to be written.
> 
> Scorpion belongs to CBS.

“This is amazing, especially now that we’re not freezing to death,” Toby whispers. His chin is pressed to Happy’s shoulder and he takes comfort in that she’s safe and alive.

Her skin is no longer tinged blue and icy to the touch. He can tell the color is back in it even in the dim light of the lantern Paige put in the tent.

“Well, you do know how to warm me up, Doc,” she mumbles. 

Her head is pillowed on his bicep and he can’t say he doesn’t enjoy the weight of her mind, of her intelligence on his arm. He snaked his arm around her waist a while ago, half expecting her to flinch at his touch but she didn’t. She rested her own hand on his instead.

He can feel the rise and fall of her ribcage with each breath she takes, until he feels her moving and she rolls over to face him. She brings a hand up to his cheek, brushing her fingertips over his scruff for a second before she speaks.

“I know I said no hanky panky earlier, but I think I’m changing my mind. I really like this.” 

She gestures at the air around them before looking back at him. Her eyes are fixed on his and she looks so serious that Toby can’t help his own eyes going a bit wide. Her request for spooning took him completely by surprise, but this? He had told himself not to expect too much, but this has sprouted a feeling of joy in him that he doesn’t think he could quell.

Toby can already feel his heart rate increasing but he tries to keep his cool. “The phrase ‘hanky panky’ is pretty dated, but anyway, you sure you want to, Hap?” 

She rolls her eyes first before nodding and he sees a small smile pull at the corner of her lip before she bites it. It’s enough to make him start grinning like a fool and before he realizes it she lifts her head from his arm and leans over to kiss him.

It’s different this time, not like the last kiss they shared on the beach, but sweet and gentle. It’s a kiss that melts his heart, that makes the memory of them almost freezing a distant echo in his mind.

He doesn’t know when her hand comes to rest on his jaw again, or when his own fingers grip her waist, thumbing at her skin through her tanktop; and he’s too far into the taste of her lips to realize when she climbs on top of him. Only when she pulls back for air does he become aware of just how nice her warm body feels pressed against his.

Happy laces her fingers on his chest and rests her chin on top of them. She’s focusing on how elated he looks, no doubt due to being alive and safe and with her. There’s relief in his eyes too and in that moment she is so utterly grateful for him. She feels his thumbs slip under the soft cotton of her tanktop and she leans forward to kiss him again.

She rests her forehead against his when she breaks the kiss this time, closing her eyes as he tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. Toby pulls back and lowers her head to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around her back, as if he were afraid she’d be taken from him.

“So, what things do you want to be doing tonight?” He starts stroking her hair and his heart swells when he feels her smile against his skin at the gesture.

Then she laughs so quietly that he thinks he almost imagines it.

“Even if it is dated, I might continue to say hanky panky since it annoys you.” He rolls his eyes and she kisses him quickly before resting her head on his chest again. “I don’t know what we could get away with out here.” She pauses, looking up to reveal the most sincere expression Toby’s seen on her in a while. “I just really wanted to kiss you again. It’s not much but after today I realized again that you make me happy.”

There’s a huge smile on his face when she stops speaking and she knows her own is a reflection of his. Her father's words reverberate in her mind, and for once she does feel the possibility of being as open and carefree as her parents. She knows she can have that with Toby.

“You make me so happy, Happy. I love you so much.” He looks giddy when he brings his hands up to cup her face and she marvels at how her name does suit her sometimes. She leans into his touch and a moment later their lips connect again.

She may have grown up unhappy, but she knows now that her own happiness was just waiting to be discovered and acknowledged. 

This time the kiss is more insistent. Toby keeps his hands where they are, sweeping his thumbs under her eyes. She moves her own, from his jaw to his neck and also up to his hair. 

She feels heat rising in her as they work their mouths against each other and she welcomes it. Anything to rid her of the frozen fear she felt hours before. 

Toby runs his tongue all along her bottom lip before slipping it into her mouth, and this time her moan is almost a whimper. Through the haze of feeling she can hear a low laugh coming from him, but more so feels it as a smile against her lips. It makes her mouth curve up too and the moment their teeth click together she pulls back, also laughing. 

For as much as he is grinning at her, she notices how his eyes are shining darker now. In the dim light, Happy thinks she can also make out a tinge of pink under his scruff. 

She knows her own breathing is still fast; she can feel the rise and fall of her chest against his. She imagines her face looks similar to his though, especially when he leans up to whisper in her ear.

“I know we can't do much out here,” he pauses, taking in another deep breath. “But I could go down on you if you want. We'd have to be quiet though.”

Her eyes go wide in a second at his offer. For a while, she felt that they would remain in a sort of limbo. Each moment between them a moment of progress, from the dance to him saving her, to their kiss on the beach, him saving her again, and now. And yet nothing verbally confirmed or physically done that would without a doubt seal the deal for her, even if she knew deep down that her heart was already his.

The question of when something like that would happen hung in the air, but it was getting heavier and she knew she had to answer it for herself sooner rather than later.

Toby's still watching her and she thinks she can see his smile fading a bit at her silence. Her father's words keep running through her mind and before she has a chance to think herself out of doing it, she starts talking.

“Toby, before anything I have to know what we are, where we stand.” She's nervous, grappling with the gravity of the moment and her feelings as she sees the wheels turning in his mind.

Before he says anything, he reaches for her hand and squeezes it.

“I love you, Happy, but I'm waiting for you to set the terms of whatever it is we have.” 

The resolve in his words hits her hard and she swallows. The moment's finally come where she has to say  _ something. _ She thinks about how close she came to losing everything in Antarctica, how close she came to dying, and the words come to her. 

They're both silent for a minute and she feels her heart leap into her mouth when she opens it.

“I'm ready to be in a real relationship with you, Doc.” 

Her heart is pounding in her ears and those few seconds after the words are out feel like ages. It's when she sees the largest smile she's ever seen on Toby appear on his face that relief washes over her.

He wraps an arm around her back tightly and rolls them over until he’s on his side but looking down at her. There's a shy smile on her face and he's so happy that he would yell if it weren't for the others hopefully fast asleep on the roof. 

So he settles instead for kissing her again, kissing her hard and insistently until their lungs are burning. Toby pulls back slowly, savoring the taste of her lips even though he can kiss her more now.

He brushes his hand over her forehead and then runs his fingers through her hair so softly as he looks at her.

“Are you sure, Happy?” 

There's a part of him that can't believe it, that in the here and now the love of his life is finally telling him all this. He sees her nod and he reaches over to pinch himself.

Happy catches the movement and glances at his hand. “Did you just pinch yourself?”

“Yeah, I did. I have to make sure this is real and I'm not dreaming.”

She shakes her head with a smile and raises it to kiss him again. “You're not dreaming, you crazy shrink. This is real and I'm ready. Your offer from earlier though, you still planning on doing that?”

She falls back onto her pillow with a smirk and he leans over her, holding himself up by his forearms on either side of her head. 

He kisses her again, and then starts kissing across her jaw. Each time his mouth touches her skin she feels a rush of warmth go through her. She feels a tingling of sorts in her stomach too, but it only grows stronger and moves lower as Toby kisses down her neck. 

She arches her back against him and it seems he gets the message because he sits up again, straddling her hips but scooting until he's at her feet. He takes a moment to pull his shirt off and catches Happy staring not so subtly at his arms. Toby winks at her, certain that he can see a bit of a blush high on her cheeks.

He pushes the blanket that was sort of covering them out of the way and turns back to her, hooking his fingers into the waistband of the sweatpants she had pulled on earlier. 

Toby can feel his heart beating so fast as he asks her permission once more with his eyes. She smiles and nods again, biting her lip as he tugs her pants and underwear down her legs. 

He has to take a moment before he removes the clothing completely because it's all finally happening, and it’s better than his dreams. He's so overcome by emotion that if he were not so excited he might cry tears of joy.

“Toby, it's okay.” Her words pull him out of his thoughts and he looks up to find such a kind and yet eager expression on her face.

“I know, it's just, it’s just finally happening.”

“I know, Doc. I’m excited too.” She sits up for a moment and takes his hand.

He can see the understanding in her eyes. She knows how long he's waited for this, for the chance at being her other half. He also knows that she's waited too, pushing through near crippling fear at times to get to this point. He's grateful and even if she can’t or won't say it yet, he knows that she feels just as strongly as he does.

She gives him a quick peck before taking over and ridding herself of her pants and underwear. Toby's kneeling beside her when he holds up a finger in a gesture of ‘hold on.’ He moves over to the tent's opening and unzips it a bit, poking his head out before closing it. Happy looks confused and he laughs quietly.

“Gotta make sure no one's out of their tent for some reason.” He sees her grin in understanding. “Also, resist the urge to scream, okay, Hap? Or moan too loudly, I guess. From what I can tell you're a moaner.”

Happy swats at his arm with a smirk but he catches it and kisses her hand. 

“Well, I'm not going to be making any sounds if you don't do anything.” She looks pointedly at him and he quirks his eyebrows.

“Let's see what I have the pleasure of pressing my face up against then.” He rests his hands on her knees and she draws them up before spreading her legs. Toby sighs contentedly and Happy feels heat blooming on her cheeks. “You are so beautiful, Happy.” He catches her eye and she feels a nervous flutter in her stomach.

He turns her diagonally across the mattress pad to maximize the limited space they do have in the tent before settling between her legs. She lets her head fall back onto her pillow, anticipating his touch.

Happy’s eyes fall shut when he presses his lips to her hip. It’s hardly anything yet, she knows, but just that it’s happening is enough for her to let out a shaky breath. He starts kissing across her hips, and she has no doubt that she’s already fairly wet.

Toby’s inches away from where he really wants to be, but he’s going to be patient and take his time. Her hips momentarily provide a lovely distraction though. He marvels at their perfect curve, kissing and licking up one, across, and down the other. He pushes her tanktop up to her waist, skimming his fingertips across her lower stomach until he hears her breathe in shakily.

He sucks at the skin by her hipbone, leaving a mark in the dip of her flesh so dark it almost appears black in the glimmer of the lantern. He kisses slowly then, down her hip until he reaches her inner thigh and glances up. Happy’s eyes are closed and her fingers are curled into the blanket next to her. He grins as he lifts her legs up onto her shoulders.

Happy looks up at the movement and watches Toby kiss her inner thigh while keeping her gaze. It makes her groan and she just hears him laugh before he snakes his arms around her hips to lace his fingers on her lower stomach. She drops her head back down again and purses her lips in frustration. He’s teasing her.

Toby keeps kissing up her thigh, allowing himself a lick up the crease at the top before skipping over to kiss down the other side. He keeps hearing little sighs and they make him smile again and again into each kiss. It’s not long though before he caves and moves inward.

The first time he presses a kiss to her clit he hears a low moan above him. He whips his head up to see Happy staring back at him with her hand covering her mouth. They both instinctively look towards the opening of the tent for a bit before looking back at each other and laughing.

“This is going to be hard.” Happy sighs.

Toby lets out another laugh. “Yeah, I’ve realized you’re going to have a bit of trouble with this. I’m not leaving you hanging though.”

“Thanks, Doc.” One corner of her mouth twists up. “But get back to work.” 

Her head falls back down and Toby ducks his own again, mumbling a ‘yes ma’am’ against her thigh.

Just a while later, Toby’s sucking on her inner lips, relishing her taste and his proximity to her. She’s so sensitive at this point and each time he brushes his tongue up over her clit he can only hope that she’s able to stay somewhat quiet. He has to say though, going down on Happy Quinn secretly in the midst of sleeping people is kind of exhilarating. 

He runs one of his hands back under her thigh then. She doesn’t even notice until he slides two fingers into her, crooking them against her and she cries out, clamping her hands over her mouth immediately. He can’t help but giggle as he raises his head to look at her.

“Keep it down, Quinn.” He’s got a dirty smirk on his face when she looks up at him and flips him off.

“Fuck you, Curtis.” 

She’s about to say something else but the words die in her throat when she moans again. He keeps moving his fingers inside her and gets another low moan but it morphs into a laugh.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this here, right now.” 

He whispers an ‘I know’ and she keeps on laughing softly until he closes his lips around her clit. She sighs, long and low, and soon Toby feels her fingers pressing his head even closer to herself and her heels digging into his back.

Happy knows she’s close. She can hardly even think with Toby moving his mouth and tongue against her like he is. It’s his first time going down on her and it’s already the best she’s ever had. 

She can feel him start sucking on her clit and she pulls one hand back to her mouth. Happy’s pretty sure he intends to make her come as hard as possible and if she knows herself, she’s going to have to cover her mouth tightly.  

She doesn’t chance it and pulls up her other hand too when she arches her back. Each movement of Toby’s mouth and fingers sends a flare through her and she can already feel tremors going through her body. The heat in her cheeks had dissipated, but it’s returned with more intensity than before. It’s like she’s ignited from the inside out and each labored breath brings her closer and closer until she’s falling over the edge.

 

* * *

 

Paige wakes up suddenly and slightly confused until she feels Ralph kicking her again. He had always been a kicker in his sleep. She pushes back the blanket a bit and gently moves his legs over, ruffling his hair after.

He was out cold after their evening on the roof. By the time they had finished the snowball fight, making smores, and telling stories, he was falling asleep against her shoulder. Paige carried him into their tent while the others started cleaning up, and by the time they had all said their goodnights he was curled up in the blanket and fast asleep.

She throws the blanket back over herself and Ralph, shutting her eyes and letting out a contented sigh when she hears a noise.

Her eyes snap open and she stares at the top of the tent, wondering what it was. She feels her eyelids getting heavy again when there’s another similar sound, this time louder. It only takes her a few seconds to realize what it was and when she does, her eyes widen. It was a long moan and she’s certain that it came from the tent next to hers. The one housing a certain mechanic and shrink.

 

* * *

Toby could nearly experience himself how close she was to coming those few seconds right before. Even with her thighs held tightly against his head he heard a string of curses and his name. It gave him just as much pleasure being able to see Happy as unravelled as she was then for the first time ever and knowing that it was him who got her to that point.

He had moved his hands firmly around her thighs those last few seconds. Her body was so tense, so ready to let go and it took one last brush of his tongue over her for that to happen. She moaned loudly but was able to stifle it with her hands somewhat. Regardless, it was still music to his ears. 

He continues to guide her through it those few moments right after, rubbing his thumbs against her thighs and pressing kisses to her skin. At last her body goes completely lax against him and he sees her hands slide down from her face.

Toby lowers her legs from his shoulders and she doesn’t even turn to look at him until he’s crawled back next to her. He throws the blanket over the both of them and rolls on his side to face her.

He’s got a look so smug on him that Happy rolls her eyes without even saying anything. He can see a smile threatening to break through though and he leans over to kiss her cheek. Her skin is still flushed and he wraps an arm around her waist, feeling her still heavy breaths under his palm.

“I know you loved that, Hap. I’m good at it.”

He wiggles his eyebrows and she gives him a look of mild exasperation before pushing herself up and planting her lips on his.

This kiss is soft and lazy, and halfway through it she moans into his mouth. He manages to slide his tongue into hers and he has a feeling she likes her taste too because she presses harder against him then. 

By the end of the kiss, Happy’s half on top of him and in control, with both her hands on his face. She grins down at him and he leans up for another quick kiss before she rolls onto her back. He’s looking at her quietly, for once and she grabs his hand.

“You make me happy, Doc.” 

The words still feel foreign rolling off her tongue, but they put another smile on his face, and she thinks that he’s looking at her as if she were his sun. So she just relaxes next to him contentedly, knowing that she is safe and warm.

“Spoon me again.”

Toby’s strong arms wrap around her one final time that evening and his breath tickles her ear as he whispers into it.

“Of course, Happy.”


End file.
